


Quite A Big Argument

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [13]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: “Fuck You”“If you want, go ahead”





	Quite A Big Argument

“Fuck You”

“If you want, go ahead”

Hank groaned, letting his head fall to the table in front of him. “One dinner,” he mumbled to himself, “one fucking dinner is all I ask for”.

Moira agreed, suddenly going off her mashed potatoes as she pointedly avoided looking over towards the two head mutants. They had been going on like this for the last couple of days. No one but them two know why it started, but Erik seemed to be getting some form of satisfaction out of embarrassing Charles in front of everyone and his responses towards the threats had been becoming more crude and flirty as the day had gone on. The way he made the telepath blush was addictive to him.

“For god’s sake Erik,” Charles slammed his hands on the table, the chinaware shaking. Raven didn’t even look up, just scooped some more food into her mouth. “Why do you have to be so big headed?”

“Because you love it,” Erik appeared unrattled by the outburst, folding his napkin neatly on his lap as he smirked to himself. Finally, the disagreement was developing further than under their breath insults.

Charles huffed, glaring at the metal manipulator, who raised an eyebrow in competition. They were trapped in stalemate, neither willing the next move and wanting the other to trip and stumble before they did.

Alex had excused himself from the dinner before they had even sat down. The moment Charles and Erik had walked into the room, he knew they weren’t going to get any peace, so had grabbed a serving of food and gone to another room. Sean had swiftly followed. They had witnessed enough of these arguments to not want to see anymore.

Charles resorted to huffing to himself, scooping his food up in jerky manners as his anger bubbled just under his skin.

Erik wished to see the anger bubble up and over, really wanted to see the Professor let loose and really show everyone how scared they should be of him. He saw the darker side every now and then, only briefly, but those brief moments were more than enough to get Erik addicted. Imagine what they could do if both had full control of their powers? Surely they could take the world as their own and rule it side by side. He just needed his partner to see that.

“Come on,” Moira dreaded into the puddle of tension carefully, yet sunk deep once the attention was on her, “don’t be like children”. She managed not to stutter and crumble under the watchful eyes of the most powerful mutants she’s ever met, and she classed that as a win.

“Charles not act like a child? Please! Any moment of conflict and he starts to whine and become bratty!” Erik scoffed. This should ignite the beast, he hoped.

Charles sat there, blinking his fury and aiming it at Erik. If only he could fire something from his eyes. “That’s it,” he spat out, standing from his chair and sending it clattering to the floor. He glared at Erik for a moment.

He seemed to have turned the argument to a mental one, if Erik’s slack jaw and glassy eyed look was anything to go by.

Without another word, Charles flounced out of the room, followed close behind by Erik, who was less flouncing and more scrambling.

The three occupants left of the room all looked at each other but shrugged, resuming their meals with only a quick thought about what that all had been about.

\----------------

“Has anyone seen Erik?” Sean guilty asked the kitchen over breakfast. He may have only ever so slightly miss-shapen one of the mental fencings out of shape when he was practicing his screams this morning. 

“Nah, he’s with Charles,” Alex, now happy that he didn’t need to get between the daggers that had been thrown, had his feet up on the kitchen table as he chewed through another piece of toast, “shagging their way through the argument”.

He ignored the choking of Beast and the broken bowl of Moira. At least they didn’t have to hear moans coming from the room opposite his last night… and into the morning… and probably into the afternoon too. 

It was quite a big argument, afterall.


End file.
